


feels like home to me

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: The prelude to a negotiation between Queens.





	feels like home to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



Princess General Doctor Leia Organa, heart of the Rebellion, leader of the Resistance, uncrowned Queen of Alderaan-in-Exile, is long since unaccustomed to behaving as though the most important of her many hats is the first one her parents gave her, when her mother braided newly-seven-year-old Leia's hair into a coronet.

Lucy Pevensie, the Valiant Queen of Narnia, must have found somewhere a volume of Alderaani etiquette, doubtless at significant expense; Leia (who as a girl _loved_ romance novels set on her homeworld's oceans approximately two centuries before her birth, and who is tempted to blame everything to do with her husband on this) observes that Queen Lucy's manners are dated, but Leia won't mention that if the Queen doesn't. The infused beverage Queen Lucy serves is not the tea blend Leia's father loved so, the pastries not the crescent rolls Leia's mother baked with her, the jam not preserved Alderaani quoraberries such as those Leia used to pick fresh, coming home with more berries in her belly than her basket—how could they be?—but they are all so painfully close that Leia resolves to ask after the suppliers. And when the dance of formal greetings comes to a close, the first thing Queen Lucy says is "I weep for your many losses," and the second "Your parents must have been incredible people, to raise such a woman as you."

Leia blinks.

"—forgive me," Lucy says, looking shamefacedly away. "I should not have spoken to cause you such pain."

"No," answers Leia, "it's—you said _raise_. Most don't."

Lucy's gaze is gentle. "Even traitors may mend and I hear this one did, and I wish he had lived to properly have that chance—somewhere far from you—but I can hardly imagine you have ever thought of him with fondness."

Leia can only nod.

"Enough of him," says Lucy briskly. "What would Alderaan-in-Exile have of Narnia?"

The list Leia has prepared of requests for resources and support, organized in priority order, boils down in the end to _help me kill or redeem my son_ , and now that he leads the First Order, _kill_ is more strategically sound. (Not having to place the Emperor or his dog on trial had been most convenient.) But she looks at this Queen with an understanding beyond her years—the woman's oldest sibling is yet younger than Leia's son—and finds her first request must be for something to dry Leia's tears.

Lucy carries a cotton handkerchief that might double as a lap quilt, as if sized to fit the hand of a giant, and she passes it to Leia with a comforting smile.


End file.
